Tears
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: Stay with me Bones, please stay with me." Slash, Kirk/Bones, DeathFic


**Warnings : implied slash**

**AN1: Un'beta'd, will get it done when beta is back from holiday.**

**AN2: Done as part of a challenge me and my friend**_ **DementedViper** _**are doing, music on random and each write a fic to the song we get. This was Ryandan - Tears of an Angel.**

**AN3: Hehe this one was easier to do. **

* * *

__

Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie  
It cant be true  
That I'm losing you  
The sun cannot fall from the sky

It was only meant to be a routine away mission. Just a routine mission on some small planet with barely a few villages on it. The science department were interested in some plant that was growing on the surface and Jim had authorised a day to look into it. Spock had gone down in charge, Jim admittedly really wasn't interested in plants. His biggest mistake was letting Bones talk him into letting him go down as well. Jim was decidedly against him going down to any planet, even one that was supposed to be safe, but Bones had been insistent, something about seeing if he could help the villages because they had only basic medical means.

When the alarms on the ship screeched as the away team called for emergency beam out, he knew he had made the worst judgement of his career. His feet moved without thought as he burst into the transporter room, heart stopping in his chest as he saw the blood pooling on the pad, the man laying at the centre of it.

"Bones." Jim gasped as he feel to his knees next to the man, hand frantically grabbing at the Doctors as bones grimaced in pain. Sticking sharply from Bones chest was a blade that Jim dare not guess at the length, but even he knew that a heart could only handle so much. The medical team around him had already backed off, and in the back of his mind he knew that could only mean one thing.

"Do something!" He barked at the nearest nurse, fear bubbling in his chest as Bones breath struggled.

"Captain there is nothing-"

"No! I order you to help him!" He cried, eyes misting over as he felt Bones grip tighten a little as he tried to grip his hand.

_Stop every clock  
Stars are in shock  
The river will flow to the sea  
I wont let you fly  
I wont say goodbye  
I wont let you slip away from me_

"Jim." Bones forced out, every breath sending sharp stabs of pain through him. He could feel the metal in his chest, almost taste the tang on the back of his throat. He knew, he was a doctor after all, that there was little anyone in this room could do. He wasn't sure even he could fix something like this, but god did he wish there was when he looked into Jims eyes.

"Bones, you're going to be fine okay." Jim said, hand brushing over Bones face, fingers lingering over spots and rubbing gently at others. Bones smiled at him sadly.

"It's too late Jim." H said weakly.

"No, it's not, dammint this is the best ship in the fleet, there must be something." Jim said shaking his head. He wasn't going to let this happen, he just needed to make Bones believe him and everything would be fine. As long as he could get Bones to hold on.

Bones eyes shuddered closed as another wave of pain swept over him and he distantly wished he would fall into unconsciousness, anything not to feel the pain. Anything not to have Jim see his agony.

"You'll be okay." He forced himself to say, hand raising unsteadily to Jim's cheek. Jims hands laid over it gently, holding it up when Bones couldn't. "You'll be okay."

"I wont." Jim choked.

"You will because I said so Kid." Bones laughed, causing a gut wrenching cough to burst from him. Jim couldn't help but wince.

"I won't let this happen." Jim said strongly, his eyes shining with a determination that made Bones want to sob. Who was going to be there to put Jim together like he did? Who was going to help him when the only person who ever could was dying in his arms.

_Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
_

Tears rolled down Jim's face as he could see Bone's eyes drooping, could feel the strength leaving his body.

"Stay with me Bones, please stay with me." He begged, like it could somehow make the object in his disappear, make everything disappear.

"I love you Jim." Bones said weakly, panic unavoidably building in him as he felt his last breath collect. "I love you, I always have."

"I love you too Bones." Jim cried, face lowering until they were resting forehead to forehead.

"Love you." Bones whispered over and over, the words sending breath against Jim's skin, over and over until Jim couldn't feel it anymore.

_So hold on  
Be strong  
_

"Bones?" Jim whispered, lifting his head and staring down at his lover. "Bones?" He said louder, hands splaying over the mans chest as his tears seemed to double, his heart breaking in his chest, a thousand shards.

"Bones."

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
